nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbormon
Arbormon is a fictional character and Digimon from the anime Digimon Frontier. The name "Arbormon" refers only to the Human Hybrid form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Arbormon gains the ability to spirit evolve into a number of other forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Human Hybrid, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Arbormon is one of the successors to the Ten Legendary Warriors and is the Warrior of Wood, the one who wields the Spirits of Wood left behind by AncientTroiamon. He is subverted by the fallen Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon and fights to the detriment of the Digital World now. Arbormon has a great connection to plants and tree, able to use them to regenerate from significant damage. Personality Arbormon is a simple creature who moves according to his own desires. He is slow and gluttonous but can be excessively cruel at times, and he can prove to be a dangerous foe when pushed into a corner. Attacks *'Roundhouse Punt'[1] (Machine Gun Dance): Punch and kick opponents from long distances with arms and legs connected by long cables. *'Blockade Seed': Fires a seed-like bomb from its mouth. Description Arbormon is one of Cherubimon's Legendary Warriors alongside Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, and Duskmon, but he only moves to collect data when ordered to. He begins the series with possession of the B Spirit of Wood, allowing him access to his stronger but less mobile Petaldramon form. After Grumblemon's loss to the DigiDestined, Arbormon joins him, Ranamon, and Mercurymon in a raid on Seraphimon's Castle. They interrupt the DigiDestined just after they successfully revive Seraphimon, only to be beaten down by the Celestial Digimon. Mercurymon's wiles allow him to defeat Seraphimon, but the DigiDestined manage to flee with Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. Better An Egg Than An Egg Shell Arbormon joins Grumblemon in chasing the DigiDestined through a secret passage, managing to catch up with them in the Blue Cave. Arbormon slide evolves to Petaldramon to stall Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto while Grumblemon attacks with his Golemon army, but Grumblemon is defeated by J.P. Shibayama and the B Spirit of Thunder, leaving Arbormon in the rubble as the cave collapses around them. No Whamon Arbormon catches up with Ranamon's former fans, the Toucanmon, when they trade the DigiDestined's D-Tectors at the Autumn Leaf Fair. He captures them and calls the Datamon they traded them to in order to undo the trade. Moved by Tommy Himi's kindness, however, Datamon stalls until Arbormon returns in person. He brings back the Toucamon and the camera they traded for, but Datamon sees Tommy's heroics and refuses the trade. Arbormon attacks Datamon, but Tommy returns and takes ownership of his D-Tector, which Datamon has upgraded with the B Spirit of Ice. Arbormon is driven off by Korikakumon. Bizarre Bazaar Going to his baser instincts, Arbormon, as Petaldramon, has his hunger influenced by the Three Moons. Craving hamburgers, he goes to the Hamburger Village to get his food, and when the Burgermon bring him food that pleases him, he has his Chamelemon kidnap the Burgermon father and bring him to his mansion. Petaldramon takes a nap, and during that nap, the DigiDestined come, defeat his Chamelemon minions, and rescue the captive Burgermon. MetalKabuterimon collapses his mansion around him, but Petaldramon is too lazy too care. You Want Fries With That? He returns to the Enemy Hideout and trains himself. He, Ranamon, and Mercurymon have an audience with Cherubimon, where Arbormon is tasked with taking care of the DigiDestined. Arbormon meets them in the Continent of Darkness, where he takes on all of them. Despite using the trees around him as fuel, he is eventually defeated and has his B Spirit scanned. Duskmon arrives on the scene, and Arbormon pleads with him for help. Duskmon, however, couldn't care less about failures and strikes down his ally, scanning his H Spirit and marking Arbormon's defeat. From Dawn To Duskmon In the future, when the Royal Knights attack the Village of Beginnings, a purified Arbormon's Digi-Egg briefly takes on Arbormon's astral form and attempts to protect the children of the future. For the first time in a long while, the ten Warriors stand together and work to drive off the Royal Knights, though the Village is lost. The purified Warriors acknowledge those who defeated them, and Arbormon's Digi-Egg returns to the batch being saved by the Trailmon, atoning for their past. Glean Eggs And Scram At the end, when it looks like all is lost, the ancient Ten Legendary Warriors reawaken in their Spirits, and AncientTroiamon takes Arbormon's form first to provide support and then defeat Lucemon once and for all by joining the other Human Hybrids in slashing through his Larva form. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Arbormon was cloned by Padro Lodo, which leads to the existence of two Arbormons. Teruo has the good Arbormon spirit, while the evil Arbormon serves as a Harbinger to Kerpymon. The evil Arbormon was recreated through a Mushroomon being bonded permanently with the false Armor of Wood. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Protagonists